The Not So Romantic Moment
by Moon's Lullaby
Summary: Yuki gets attacked by Aido and Kain steps in...what will happen in this not so romantic moment? sucky summary but the story is better! KainxYuki oneshot  im going to write another chapter from Kain's POV
1. Chapter 1

~ Remember back in the first chapter when Aido tries to take blood from Yuki and Kain does nothing? Well now he does. ~

The stuff in the {brackets} is how it went in the book right before I started my story (sorry if some of it is wrong), italics are thoughts

And I apologize for any grammatical/spelling errors

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT

* * *

><p>*Yuki's POV<p>

{Aido grabbed my hand and pushed Artemis away. He was to strong for me to push him away. His fangs were showing.

"Is he a vampire?" I hear one of the girls say.

"No…there's no such thing…" the other one answered.

"I'm really very tempted" Aido said. _Oh no this is bad. _

"Aido…no…Aido!" I said, but it was too late, he had already bitten my hand. _Great now he has had a taste…_

"I want more," he said "may I partake from your neck?"

"No…no. no, no I can't give you any! Aido!"}

"Ok Aido I believe that is enough." Kain said sounding bored

"But Akatsuki her blood is so delicious, you should try some." I winced at the pain as Aido held out my bloody arm to Kain. I looked at my long time crush in a panic, and wondered if he really would take Aido up on his offer.

"Hanabusa you are hurting the poor guardian. I think you should let her go, somebody could come." He said instead.

I blushed at Kain's words. I had always liked Kain and to have him say something to try and help me, even if he was only trying to save himself, felt nice.

"Akatsuki, you should indulge sometimes! We could drain her dry and no one would know…"

"That is a lie and you know it! Get a grip Aido!" This outburst shocked me and even Aido, Kain was never this passionate. I recovered first and pushed Aido out of the way and over to Kain's side with Artemis out in front of me.

"Hanabusa Aido it strictly says in the student handbook that there is **no** drinking blood on campus!" I glanced at the Day class girls but they had long since fainted.

"Aww but Yuki you are so tempting can you blame me for wanting a taste?" Aido said putting on his puppy-dog face. However, before I could get a word out Kain, with a wave of his hand, set Aido's hair on fire.

.

.

.

.

"AHHHHH KAIN!" Aido screamed while running around. It was a pretty funny sight although the smell of burnt hair was gross…

Aido, in a panic, tried to put out the flames by turning his hand into ice and hitting himself over the head. He succeeded to a certain extent, but before he could extinguish them completely he ended up knocking himself out.

I quickly stifled the giggles that attempted to erupt from my mouth. Aido looked so funny there knocked out, with ice on one hand and still slightly flaming hair. I couldn't help myself I laughed…loudly. Only when I saw the flames go out in an unnatural snuff did I turn back to Kain with laughter still on my face.

"Well this has been an interesting night." I said.

Kain ran a hand through his golden hair and gave me a smirk.

"Sorry about my idiot cousin. He will be punished for his transactions Yuki-hime." I could feel my face heat up_ Yuki-hime?_

"Wahhh? Wha- huh?" Then I notice the teasing glint in his eye. Now my face heats up in embarrassment. _What has gotten into Kain?_ I'm sure that the confusion shows on my face.

"You looked like you were about to go into shock. So I said that you to distract you." He said and then his face closed down again. _That's too bad. He looks good when he shows emotion._ I quirk a brow hoping to come off jokingly.

"-Hime?"

"Well you are for Kaname, who is our lord, everybody knows that. So…-hime…it worked didn't it?"

"Hmmm yes but…what do you mean 'for Kaname'?"

"I guess in human terms it would mean that you are Kaname's 'girl'."

Now I raised both my eyebrows at the vampire. _Is that what people think? _

"Huh? No, no, no Kaname saved my life, he's like my brother. I don't see him like that" I said and Kain's eyes widened.

"Really? You are always so flustered when your around him so we all assumed…but if it isn't Kaname, who is it?" He replied and I could feel my face heat up. Again. _Crap! How do I tell him that it is because _**he's**_ there? _

"Uh…well um you see…well…I like somebody else…" I said quietly. _Shit I never was good at keeping secrets…_

"Really? Who?" Kain lifted his eyebrows. _Damn vampire hearing! _

"…you…" I said in my smallest voice possible, wincing at having confessed. _I really need to get better at lying…_

Kain leaned forward, confusion on his face as if he hadn't heard me.

"YOU!" Kain jumped back at my outburst. I hid my read face in my hands. This was not the way I had planned telling Akatsuki Kain that I liked him. With Aido knocked out and smoldering and the Dayclass girls unconscious, it didn't make for the most romantic setting.

"Hmmm," he said "Unexpected but certainly not unwelcome." I raised my head to see if he was serious and looked into his cautious gaze.

"R-r-really?" I couldn't believe this, Akatsuki Kain was saying that he liked me back?

"Yeah, I've liked you for awhile but I figured…hey she's Kaname's girl…off limits." Kain rubbed the back of his neck, a drawn expression on his face. That saddened look tugged at my heart, I hugged him. I heard his sharp intake of breath and backed away quickly. My face turned red for the umpteenth time that night.

"Sorry I didn't m-m-mean anything I d-d-didn't mean to p-presume anyth-"

Kain silenced me with a chaste kiss. Then he backed off looking away. I felt a grin break across my face. Kain looked down, a slight blush across his face and he mumbled something at me. _Unfortunately I don't have vampire hearing… _

"Huh?"

"Ifyouaren'twithKanamewillyougooutwithme?" he said in a nervous rush. But I had caught it all.

.

.

.

.

If my smile could get any bigger then my face would crack in half. I threw my arms around him.

"YES!"

I felt him relax as his arms came up around me. I was ecstatic but I looked up at him worriedly and Kain looked at me confused.

"What?" He said leaning back but with his arms still holding me.

"Kain, what are we going to tell Kaname?"

"Um…"

"**Tell me what?**" The new couple watched in horror as Kaname Kuran came striding toward them.

THE END

* * *

><p>Yup. I did that. I'm thinking about doing this story again but in Kain's POV but if nobody likes it I'm not going to. Please no flames!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

~ Remember back in the first chapter when Aido tries to take blood from Yuki and Kain does nothing? Well now he does. ~

Thank you to all who reviewed! (even if there weren't many…haha)

The stuff in the {brackets} is how it went in the book right before I started my story (sorry if some of it is wrong I'm trying to do this from Kain's POV .), italics are thoughts

And I apologize for any grammatical/spelling errors PLEASE TELL ME IF THERE ARE ANY MISTAKES!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT!

*Kain's POV

{Aido grabbed her hand and pushed Artemis away. He was to strong for her to push him away. His fangs were showing.

"Is he a vampire?" I hear one girl say.

"No…there's no such thing…" the other one answered.

"I'm really very tempted" Aido said. _Oh great…. _

"Aido…no…Aido!" She said, but it was too late, he had already bitten her hand. _Great this is even better…..stupid Hanabusa…_

"I want more," he said "may I partake from your neck?"

"No…no. no, no I can't give you any! Aido!"}

"Ok Aido I believe that is enough." I said hoping to come off sounding bored

"But Akatsuki her blood is so delicious, you should try some." I noticed Yuki wince in pain as Aido held out her arm in offering. I looked at my beautiful flower in a alarm, and wondered if he took too much blood.

"Hanabusa you are hurting the poor guardian. I think you should let her go, somebody could come." I said hoping that I could get her to her dorm quickly if she looked like she was going to collapse.

I saw her cheeks turn a light shade of pink and it made her even more beautiful_. Stop thinking that! You aren't ever going to have a chance!_

"Akatsuki, you should indulge sometimes! We could drain her dry and no one would know…"

"That is a lie and you know it! Get a grip Aido!" I yelled, I had to make sure that nothing happened to Yuki, even if my reasons were selfish. She recovered the quickest after my uncharacteristic outburst and pushed Aido out of the way and came over to my side with Artemis out in front of her defensively.

"Hanabusa Aido it strictly says in the student handbook that there is **no** drinking blood on campus!" She said defiantly. _Wow she recovered pretty fast from that bite…_

"Aww but Yuki you are so tempting can you blame me for wanting a taste?" Aido said putting on his ridiculous puppy-dog face. However, before I could hear her response, I reacted on impulse and set Hanabusa's hair on fire.

.

.

.

.

"AHHHHH KAIN!" Aido screamed while running around. It was a pretty funny sight although the smell wasn't exactly appetizing…

Aido, being the stupid idiot that he is, turned his fist into ice and started beating himself with it. It kind of worked until before he could get all the flames out he hit himself to hard and ended up unconscious.

I looked up from the intresting picture Aido made when I heard a strangled sound. My eyes widened for the second time that night when I heard Yuki laugh _hmmmm what a beautiful sound….ughhh stop thinking that! _I figured Aido couldn't do anymore harm while unconscious so I put out the flames and Yuki turned toward me with laughter still in her eyes.

"Well this has been an interesting night." She said.

I ran a hand through my blonde mane and gave her my trademark smirk.

"Sorry about my idiot cousin. He will be punished for his transactions Yuki-hime." I said _haha what will she think of that?_

"Wahhh? Wha- huh?" Seeing her so flustered was too funny and I knew that I couldn't keep all the amusement out of my face, try as I might. I could see her face turn bright red and decide to take pity on her at her puzzled look.

"You looked like you were about to go into shock. So I said that you to distract you." I said then I made sure that my face held no emotion. _Sigh I wish I stood a chance with her…. _ I see her raise a single eyebrow at me and wonder at what she is going to say next.

"-Hime?"

"Well you are for Kaname, who is our lord, everybody knows that. So….-hime…it worked didn't it?" _I cant believe I just told her that._

"Hmmm yes but…what do you mean 'for Kaname'?"

"I guess in human terms it would mean that you are Kaname's 'girl'." I said hoping that cleared some things up.

Now both of those delicate brows reached her hairline. _How is she not getting this? _

"Huh? No, no, no Kaname saved my life, he's like my brother. I don't see him like that" She said and I'm sure that my surprise showed.

"Really? You are always so flustered when your around him so we all assumed…but if it isn't Kaname, who is it?" I replied and I could see her face heat up. Again. _She's cute when she's embarrassed…though I could never tell her that._

"Uh…well um you see…well…I like somebody else…" With my vampire hearing I could hear every word she said and my heart stopped _Damn I hope it isn't that asshole Zero!_

"Really? Who?" I lifted my eyebrows, hoping to come off with my usual indifference.

"…you…" She said..

I was sure that I hadn't heard correctly so I leaned in forward hoping she said it again.

"YOU!" I jumped back at her outburst. _Yep I heard correctly_. She hid her face in her hands. I looked around and had to admit that this was the most interesting confession that I'd ever heard. My foolish cousin knocked out with an iced fist and smoking hair and two humans lying unconscious because they couldn't handle the sight of a vampire.

"Hmmm," I said "Unexpected but certainly not unwelcome." I said wondering what had gotten into me

"R-r-really?" She said

"Yeah, I've liked you for awhile but I figured…hey she's Kaname's girl…off limits." I seemed unable to hold anything back. I rubbed my neck hoping to think of something to get us off the subject when suddenly she hugged me. I wasn't expecting it so I gasped and couldn't help thinking that she felt very good against me. As soon as it happened she let go. I was saddened at the loss of warmth.

"Sorry I didn't m-m-mean anything I d-d-didn't mean to p-presume anyth-"

She started stuttering and she just looked so cute that I couldn't help but place a light kiss on her soft lips. It was quick and I backed away quickly unsure of how she would take my advances. I saw a grin break across her face. I looked down, as the inevitable blush crept across my face and I ended up mumbling. 

"Huh?" She said

"Ifyouaren'twithKanamewillyougooutwithme?" I said in a nervous rush. But I knew the young guardian had caught it all.

.

.

.

.

If her smile could get any bigger I was almost afraid that it would get stuck that way. Then I could feel her arms around me once again.

"YES!" She said

I relaxed into her embrace and hugged her back. I was glad she took it well but was confused when she looked up at me with a frown

"What?" I said leaning back but not breaking contact.

"Kain, what are we going to tell Kaname?"

"Um…" _Shit I hadn't thought of that! _However, I made sure my worry didn't show on my face as I could hear someone making their way toward us.

"**Tell me what?**" I watched in well disguised terror as Kaname Kuran, my pureblood lord, came striding toward us.

THE END

I did it in Kain's POV like I said that I would, its not to terribly different but I thought it came out okay. I AM doing a sequel it should be out soon I hope, sooooo look out for it I'm not sure if I want it to be another oneshot or if it should have a few chapters. Please let me know what you think in a review! :D PLEASE NO FLAMES! Thanks!


End file.
